Suna No Oshiro
by Racksha yami
Summary: después de esa misión, los jóvenes exorcistas sabrían que las muñecas no solo son juegos de niñas… XD
1. Chapter 1

**hola de nuevo... ya se que tengo que completar otras historias pero esta sera de tans olo dos capitulos jajajaja XD, la inspiracion llego a mi escuchando a Kanon Wakeshima, ¿alguien ams la conoce? nñU.... con la cancion, que puse en el titulo, espero que les guste... es extraña como todas mis historias jajaja XD nos vemos.**

**parece que habra Yullen, LaviXlena, y... sangre, muñecos extraños XD... y demas cosas que descubriran solo si lo leen.**

**_~Suna no Oshiro~_**

**Venecia, uno de los pocos lugares donde las personas son amables, tenía sin fin de cosas que mostrar, entre ellas algunos misterios…**

**Pero sucesos más extraños como desapariciones y muertes repentinas se estaban presentando, después de esa misión, los jóvenes exorcistas sabrían que las muñecas no solo son juegos de niñas…**

En la oficina de Komui, Lavi contaba historias mientras el supervisor regresaba de… quien sabe donde.

-y entonces la puerta se abrió dejando pasara a….- Komui abrió la puerta y los saludo energéticamente provocando que Lenalee y Allen gritaran.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- nada…- siendo estrangulado por Allen y Lenalee que abrazaban su cuello.

- ¿Qué hacen a estas horas en mi oficina?- con su taza de café.

- solo pasábamos el rato- riendo.

- mejor vayan a descansar, mañana tienen una misión, aprendan de Kanda-kun, además Lenalee-chan…

- ¿dime?

- no quiero que te salgan ojeras- abrazando las piernas de Lenalee.

De camino a sus habitaciones.

-creo que iré a dormir con Miranda-san.

- ¿Lavi puedo dormir contigo? Duermo en el suelo si es necesario.

- vamos son solo historias, no es que sea verdad que del armario salga una cabeza flotante o por las pasillo una mujer despeinada con cara de muerto que te lleva al infierno- rio.

Frente a ellos, una mujer despeinada con cara de muerto.

-chicos…- se escucho ronca su voz.

Los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo, escuchándose por toda la orden.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- pregunto Johnny preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede?- llego Reever corriendo junto con Komui.

Los tres vieron como, Lavi, Allen y Lenalee estaban en cuclillas tapándose los oídos y los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-lo siento mucho- se disculpo Miranda.

- chicos es Miranda-san- dijo Komui.

Cuando estuvieron más tranquilos, se fueron a sus habitaciones, Allen abrazaba a Timcanpy al grado de que el golem lo mordía para que lo soltara, Lenalee por su parte abrazaba una estrellita de peluche y Lavi un conejo que le regalo la china cuando entro a la Orden Oscura.

En la mañana los tres tenían ojeras, pues al final no pudieron dormir.

-¿Qué clase de misión es?- pregunto Lavi.

- no tengo la menor idea- respondieron Lenalee y Allen.

- ¿Yu leíste el….- interrumpido.

- hay una inocencia encerrada en una mansión donde dicen que ha desaparecido gente y se escuchan cosas extrañas.

Al no recibir ningún tipo de comentario, miro a los chicos que estaban en un rincón tapándose los oídos, después de una explicación no pedida, Kanda entendió el porque de su reacción.

El camino sería largo y aburrido así que decidieron jugar cartas, a pesar de las trampas de Allen.

Al llegar a Italia, debían esperar un barco para poder llegar a Venecia.

-esta cosa es muy lenta- dijo Lavi con tono de fastidio.

- se llaman Vaporettos- dijo Allen leyendo el informe.

- ¿Qué no pueden ir más rápido? Además hace demasiado ruido, a penas escucho mis pensamientos.

- Venecia solo tiene este tipo de transportes y las góndolas, por el estado de las calles, bueno canales.

- ¡odio Venecia!- dejándose caer en la banca.

Sin darse cuenta los tres se quedaron dormidos, mientras Kanda leía de nuevo el informe de Komui, algo dentro de el no le quedaba claro y tampoco le agradaba.

Estando en Venecia, un gondolero se ofreció llevarlos a un buen lugar donde pondrían pasar la noche, además de no quedar lejos de la mansión Hamilton. Cuando estuvieron bien instalados.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?- dijo Lavi.

- ¡yo apoyo esa idea!

- lo sabia Allen- sonriendo- ¿Yu quieres ir?

Kanda miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida completamente.

-¿Yu-chan?- a un lado de Kanda- ¿sigues aquí?

- iré por Lenalee- dijo Allen saliendo.

En la habitación de la china.

-Lenalee…- tocando la puerta- iremos a comer algo ¿quieres ir?

- ya voy Allen-kun.

Después de unos minutos, lo unió que se escucho en todo el lugar fue un grito de Lavi pidiendo por su vida, en un café, Lavi tenía un chichón estilo anime en su cabeza, cortesía de la empuñadura de Mugen.

-no era necesario el golpe tan fuerte Yu- con la mano en su golpe.

- cállate conejo…- molesto.

- no es culpa mía que no me respondieras y tuviera que gritarte en el oído.

-………- un aura asesina lo cubrió.

Un piano comenzó a sonar dentro del café donde estaban, un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules lo tocaba.

-tu le ganarías Allen- tomando de su bebida.

- ¿Qué dices?- sorprendido- yo ni siquiera se tocar el piano.

- ¿entonces como tocas el arca?

-…….- O.O

-……- viendo el rostro de Allen- ¿no lo sabes verdad?

-…….- negó con energía.

Cuando terminaron, decidieron ir a ver los alrededores de la mansión para asegurarse de que no había Akumas alrededor; en el camino una niña de cabello lavanda y ojos violetas choco con Allen.

-perdón… ¿estás bien?- ayudándole a parar.

-…..- asintió.

Los ojos de Allen y los de esa niña se encontraron, por un par de segundos la vitalidad de los ojos grises del peliblanco se fue.

-nos vemos…- sonriendo.

-…….- solo movió su mano en forma de despedida.

Unos pasos más adelante.

-¿oigan y el Moyashi-chan?

- Allen-kun ¿Qué haces ahí parado?- viendo que no se movía.

- seguro encontró una tienda de comida, iré por él, adelántense.

Kanda y Lenalee se adelantaron, mientras Allen seguía mirando a la nada.

-¿Allen?- pasando su mano frente a los ojos de Allen- ¿estás bien?

- ¿eh?- regresando al mundo real- si, perdón, creo que estoy cansado.

- ¿Por qué no regresas a la pasada? Deberías dormir.

- no, vamos- caminando.

En un callejón.

-¿encontraste un nuevo juguete verdad?- sonriendo.

- algo así… pero el que le interesa a mi señorita es otro joven- viendo como se iban Allen y Lavi- pero le llevare a todos ellos, me felicitara.

- eso espero, ya tienes bastante problemas.

- regresemos, es hora de preparar todo.

- está bien…

En el camino, Lavi y Allen jugaban con el agua que había en la calle, pues era "Aqua Alta" (marea alta).

-se enfermaran chicos, dejen de…- fue mojada accidentalmente por Lavi.

- ¡perdón Lenalee!- frente a la chica- de verdad.

- Lavi…- sus mechones cubrieron su rostro.

- será mejor que comience a correr ¿verdad?- viendo a Kanda.

-…….- miro a otro lado.

- entiendo…- y así empezó a correr perseguido por una muy enojada Lenalee.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión.

-todo está cerrado, ¿Cómo demonios entraremos?- asomándose por una ventana.

- las ventanas tiene protección, y no podemos romper la puerta- dijo Allen.

- además si lo hiciéramos nos llevarían a la delegación…

- ¿y si buscamos alguna llave?

- tal vez este en alguna de las macetas- menciono Allen.

-………- viendo a Allen.

- ¿Qué? El maestro hacia eso cuando no quería dejarme entrar o cuando se iba y me dejaba a fuera de la casa- se defendió ante tales miradas extrañas.

Lavi busco en una de las mesetas y…

-vaya Allen tenias razón- mostrando la llave.

- ahora debemos encontrar la puerta que abra.

- sí, esta no es- sacando la llave de la cerradura.

- busquemos atrás.

En el jardín, las flores estaban en botón, a pesar de que la casa estuviera abandonada, las florecidas se veían bien cuidadas y sanas.

-¿creen que alguien las cuide?

- tal vez, las personas de este lugar son muy amables.

- o algún familiar ¿no?- buscando la puerta.

Allen caminaba por entre las flores y un gran árbol, hasta que Lavi lo llamo, al momento de correr su pie choco con una raíz haciendo caer.

-¿está bien Allen-kun?- acercándose al peliblanco.

-…….- en el suelo con la cara en la tierra.

- ¿en qué piensas Moyashi-chan?- uuU

- estoy bien- sonriendo con el rostro lleno de tierra- ¿eh?- viendo su mano.

- ¿Qué es Allen-kun?

- parece una llave…- viéndola detenidamente- pero es muy pequeña.

- tal vez sea de una cajita musical.

- ¡oigan vamos!- les grito Lavi desde la puerta.

Adentro todo estaba cubierto por sabanas blancas y polvo, retratos en las paredes.

-las personas de este lugar aman a los gatos ¿o algo parecido?- ñnU

- es verdad…. Solo hay retratos de gatitos- sonriendo.

Allen se quedo mirando un cuadro donde había un linda joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos, con un gato blanco en sus piernas.

-si es linda ¿verdad?- viéndolo pícaramente.

- ¿eh? No solo…- nervioso.

- no te preocupes- sonriendo- yo pienso lo mismo.

- no hay señales de Akumas cerca- dijo Kanda.

- menos mal, esta casa es muy bella como para pelear aquí- hablo Lenalee.

- busquemos la inocencia. Vayamos a la parte de arriba.

- pero esta anocheciendo- dijeron Lenalee y Allen.

- ¿y que con eso?

- y si…. Salen cosas extrañas como fantasmas y esas cosas- dijo un temeroso Allen.

- solo son historias Moyashi-chan, además aquí esta Yu para defendernos ¿verdad?- viendo delante de él- ¿Yu-chan donde estas?

- ¡lo vez! Ya se llevaron a Kanda.

- ¿de qué hablas Moyashi-chan?- poniéndose nervioso- tal… tal vez se adelanto, caminemos más rápido.

- pero Lavi… es un solo pasillo, lo veríamos si estuviera a aquí- dijo la china.

-…….- más nervioso- bueno, tal vez salió.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntaron los dos menores.

- ¡no me pongan más nervioso!

Una pintura se chayo, asustándolos haciendo que corrieran a todas direcciones, menos Lavi que se desmayo al ver una cosa blanco moviéndose a lo lejos. Lenalee bajo las escaleras y se fue a la sala, Allen llego a una habitación.

-Moyashi….- poniendo su mano en el hombro de Allen haciéndolo gritar de pánico.

Después de unos minutos.

-no me asuste así…- dijo Allen molesto.

- tu fuiste el que me sorprendió… gritando de esa manera.

- ¡tu apareciste de la nada! Además antes… no dijiste a donde fuiste y te esfumaste.

- eso fue….

*Kanda iba delante de ellos, buscando algo que los llevara a la inocencia, puso su mano sobre una pared pues se mareo debido a la humedad y el aire sofocante, pero la pared se dio vuelta, mandándolo a un pasillo*

-¿entonces si esta embrujada?- con cara de pánico.

- no, solamente es de esas casa con seguridad, guardaban los secretos o cosas importantes así, solo los dueños y constructores sabían de esos pasadizos.

-…….- viendo a Kanda.

- ¿Qué miras Moyashi?- molesto.

- nada…- volteando, encontrándose con un Lavi muy pálido, es decir irreconocible.

- ¿Qué sucede Allen soy yo?- recobrando su color.

- Moyashi…- enojado.

Allen tenia abrazado a Kanda por el cuello, al darse cuenta se alejo del japonés con un ligero sonrojo, que no poso desapercibido por el pelirrojo.

-¿y Lenalee?- pregunto Lavi.

- ¿no está contigo?

- no, por si no recuerdas Allen, nos dieron un susto de muerte.

- debía bajar- dijo Kanda.

- mejor regresemos a descansar, mañana venimos más temprano.

- estoy de acuerdo con Lavi.

En la sala encontraron el abrigo de Lenalee pero ni rastro de la chica, se separaron para buscarla pero…

-¿la encontraste?- pregunto Allen.

- no… tal vez el conejo sí.

- eso espero…- preocupado.

Kanda y Allen salieron de la mansión y se encontraron con Lavi cargando a Lenalee que se había quedado dormida en una habitación; ahora solo descansarían, a primera hora regresarían.

* * *

A media noche, Allen miraba por la ventana, con la pequeña llave entre sus dedos.

-¿Moyashi-chan que sucede?- tallando sus ojos.

- no es nada, vuelve a dormir- dijo sin dejar de ver la ventana.

- si tu lo dices…- acomodándose.

Las calles estaban vacías y se podía oír el murmurar del agua, según los dueños del local decían que era muy raro que lloviera en esas fechas, la mano de Allen toco el cristal de la ventana, sus ojos reflejados en el fría ventanal, perdieron de nuevo todo brillo y signo vital por unos segundos, después de eso se fue a dormir, mañana seguro terminarían la misión.

En la mansión, una cajita de música sonaba nostálgica.

-encontramos unos nuevos juguetes, y uno de ellos es muy interesante.

-…….- mirando al frente.

- ¿crees que pueda ayudarnos?

- sí, seguramente, además…- sonriendo- ya está todo listo.

-……..- abrió sus ojos rosas.

- señorita…- acercándose- pronto tendrá nuevos muñecos.

- gracias… Cadav-chan.

- mañana regresaran y cuando menos lo esperen serán de la colección de la señorita.

De la anda el rostro de una hermosa joven se apareció frente a Allen, junto con un relámpago.

-¡¿Qué, donde, como?!- alarmado- ¿eh?- se dio cuenta de que se había caído de la cama- ¿Qué fue eso? Sonó como… como…- interrumpido.

- solo fue un relámpago- acostado.

- oye Allen sigues ahí…- acercándose- te resfriaras.

-……..- viendo su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué sucede?- ladeando la cabeza.

Unas gotitas de sangre cayeron al piso, alarmando a Lavi.

-¡Yu-chan! Allen se nos muere- dijo dramáticamente.

- ¿de qué estás hablando?- molesto.

- mira….- mostrándole la mano de Allen que sangraba- ¡tiene un agujero!

- es solo una pequeña herida… conejo dramático.

Segundos después, Kanda curaba a Allen.

-itai…. Oye ten más cuidado Bakanda- con lágrimas en los ojos.

- cállate…- poniendo más presión en el algodón con alcohol.

- oye Yu no tortures al Moyashi-chan así…- desde su cama.

- ¿y por qué tengo que curarlo yo?- viéndolo asesinamente.

- me da pánico la sangre….- mintió en cada palabra.

- ¿por qué no inventas algo mas creíble?- ñn

-……….- viendo su almohada.

- ten más cuidado Moyashi- vendando la mano de Allen, debía admitirlo, la herida era gran y profunda, no tanto como decía Lavi pero, fue más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿en dónde te hiciste eso Allen?

- no lo sé…- mirando el suelo.

- eres un Moyashi distraído, seguramente te cortaste cerca de la ventana- yendo a su cama- además, eres muy delicado.

- ¿quién es el delicado?- molesto.

- ya deja de molestar Moyashi- acostándose.

- Bakanda….- aventándole una almohada.

- esto no me va a gustar….- escondiéndose bajo las cobijas.

-……..- su aura negra aumento- duérmete ya inútil- regresándole con más fuerza la almohada- Moyashi molesto.

- Bakanda- sacándole la lengua.

Sin más problemas se quedaron dormidos…

**….continuara…**

**¿que tal? X.x de seguro bien chafa XD como las demas, pero ya que... asi se me vino la idea, dejen sus comentarios, Reviews amenzanates (no, porque me da depresion XD) no es verdad digan loq ue sea ¡onegai! aunque sea... "loca" XD.... mañana mismo subire el final jajajaja XD....**

**sayonara....**


	2. Chapter 2

**ya volvi como lo dije ayer... XD pues este capitulo no quedo como esperaba, pensaba...... a Allen pero despues me arrepenti, por eso lo dejare para la otra hsitoria que estoy iniciando..... *.*.... una desgracia.... pero bueno, los dejo leer....**

**Capitulo 2: Still Doll**

La lluvia no dejo de caer en todo el transcurso de la mañana, aun así tenían que conseguir la inocencia, regresaron a la mansión. Y por una "genial idea" de Lavi, se separaron, cosa que causa pánico en Lenalee y Allen. Lenalee y Lavi se harían cargo de buscar en las habitaciones del primer piso, Kanda y Allen de las del segundo piso.

-revisa las del fondo Moyashi.

- ¡¿Qué?!- asustado-¿Por qué yo?- con cara de perrito maltratado.

-…….- U¬¬- ¿tienes miedo?

-…….- se sonrojo levemente- c-claro que no… es solo que el pasillo es muy extenso, no conozco la mansión, hay muchas puertas oscuras y macabras- comenzaba a temblar tanto su voz como su cuerpo- además, hay muchos muñecos, payasos y…y…

- olvídalo, lo hare yo.

- gracias- T0T

Kanda se perdió en el oscuro pasillo sin ventanas.

-están aquí…- sonriendo macabramente.

- genial….- feliz- es hora de divertirnos un poco.

- primero… traigan a mi nuevo juguete.

- si señorita…

En una habitación llena de muñecos, Allen buscaba la inocencia, pero lo único que encontró fue una caja musical en forma de gato, en su pancita había una bailarina de ballet de vestido negro y cabello blanco, tomo la pequeña llave de su bolsillo.

-vaya… - poniendo la llave en un orificio detrás de la oreja del gato- si es- sonriendo.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

-……..- su cuerpo dejo de moverse.

- mi ama te espera…- sonriendo- juguemos juntos.

Lavi entro en la habitación y solo escucho una cajita musical.

-pensé que Allen estaba aquí…- viendo por todos lados- ¿habrá sido mi imaginación?

- Lavi…- sonriendo- menos mal que te encontré…

- Lenalee… ¿no viste a Allen? Se supone que el revisaría estas habitaciones.

- no, acabo de subir de la sala.

- ¿Dónde estará Yu? Vayamos a buscarlo.

En ese momento, unos ojos azules celeste se fijaron en los dos exorcistas y unos colmillos blancos se dejaron ver en una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Yu-chan!- alegremente- ¿el Moyashi-chan está contigo?

- no, se supone que registraría estas habitaciones.

- pues no está…

-……….- molesto- ese pequeño inútil…- ññ#

- mejor busquémoslo, la inocencia debe estar aquí arriba, abajo no hay nada.

En una habitación fría y oscura, los ojos grises de Allen se abrieron perezosamente, se incorporo y lo primero que vio le dio un susto de muerte.

-¡buenos días!- sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¡son tardes tarado!- dándole un golpe.

-……- llorando- ¡me dolió!

- niña…- en tono de burla, no porque lo fuera.

- mocoso…

- esto debe estar mal, el no dormir bien debe estar afectando mi cabeza y mi… razón- se dijo a sí mismo Allen.

Frente a él, un par de animales de peluche discutiendo, un osito negro con moño rojo y una perrita cafe de ojos verdes y moño rosa.

-¿los peluches hablan?- tomo al osito por una patita- ¿de dónde provine tu voz?- agitándolo- dime, dime, dime.

- oye me estoy mareando….

- te agradecería que no los trataras así- se escucho una voz suave y tranquila.

Allen miro a la pequeña a su lado derecho, pero cuando se acerco a la luz de la vela los ojos de Allen se abrieron en forma de sorpresa…

Antes de que salieran, una especie de payaso apareció sentado en la puerta.

-ahora que lo veo hay muchos muñecos aquí- dijo Lenalee emocionada.

- si…- viendo la habitación.

- este…. esta lindo- cargando al payaso.

- a mi me da miedo- dijo Lavi.

La sonrisa del payasito cambio, cosa que solo Lavi noto, poniendo cara de pánico.

-oigan…- junto a la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede Yu?

- este golem es…- mostrando a un noqueado Timcanpy.

- es Tim…- tomándolo entre sus manos- ¿Tim donde esta Allen?

- algo debió pasar con el Moyashi- poniendo una mano sobre su mentón.

- ¿yu estas preocupado por el Moyashi-chan?- sonriendo pícaramente.

-……- ñn- ¿Qué?

- nada…- viendo a otro lado- bueno Lenalee es…

En la puerta solo estaba el payasito sentando, mirándolos detenidamente.

-¿Dónde está Lenalee?

- genial, ya son dos- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

- espérame Yu, me dan miedo los muñecos…

Cuando Lavi salió sintió que algo lo agarraba de la pierna, vio al suelo y unos ojos rojos lo miraban, una sonrisa macabra adornaba los labios rojos del pequeño payaso.

-mi ama te espera…- sonriendo.

- conejo date prisa…- volteando.

Kanda regreso a la habitación donde no encontró a nadie, pero al tratar de salir vio a Allen.

-Moyashi…

-……- sonriendo- Kanda…- ladeando la cabeza- ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Moyashi?

- juega conmigo Kanda…- activando su inocencia.

-¡!

En otro lado.

-¿Lavi? Despierta vamos- se escuchaba la voz de Lenalee.

- ¿Lenalee?- abriendo los ojos- ¿Dónde estás?- parándose.

- aquí…

- ¿Dónde? No te veo…- buscando a la china.

- a tu lado, tonto- desesperada.

- ¿a mi lado?- volteando- oye solo hay muñecas…

Su mirada se encontró con una muñeca idéntica a Lenalee, la tomo y se le quedo viendo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- molesta.

- ¡¿Qué?!- soltándola.

- oye…. En el suelo- me dolió…

- ¿esta bromeando? Lenalee sal de donde estés- asustado.

- ya te lo dije, estoy aquí… no sé que me paso, cuando desperté estaba así.

- esto no puede ser verdad- tomándola de nuevo.

- sí, necesitamos encontrar la inocencia, escuche algo de una cajita musical pero…

- por favor…- sonriendo delicadamente- quédate jugar conmigo y Lenalee.

- ¿Qué?- mirando a una pequeña niña con vestido antiguo y rojo.

- ya se… juguemos a las preguntas.

- ¡¿oye que haces aquí es peligroso?!

- no Lavi, no te acerques a ella…

- ¿Qué dices Lenalee? Es solo una niña.

- no, no lo es… mírala bien.

- ¿eh?- viendo a la pequeña.

Gotas de sangre cayeron en la alfombra blanca de la habitación, una respiración agitada se escuchaba, una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué te sucede Moyashi?

- solo quiero que juegues…- sonriendo.

-……- molesto.

- ¿Por qué no quieres jugar?- ladeando su cabeza.

-……….- mordiendo su labio inferior.

- vamos Kanda… será divertido, además ya comenzamos el juego, solo falta que tu también lo hagas. Alice se pondrá feliz.

- ¿Alice?

- sí, nuestra dueña-pasando su mano derecha por la mejilla lastimada de Kanda.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Dónde está qué?- sonriendo más.

- ¿la inocencia? Debes haberla encontrado.

- ¿la inocencia?- poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón- ah, la cosa verde que brilla mucho.

-…..- ññ##

- no lo sé…- rio.

-……- enojado.

- ¿jugaras conmigo?

Kanda estaba tirado en la alfombra con Allen y su garra muy cerca de él.

-Moyashi…- su rostro se oscureció- eres un inútil- activando a Mugen- dejarte controlar por otra inocencia… realmente eres patético.

- ¡que bien! Esta entendiendo esto…- saltando lejos de Mugen.

- ¿Qué?- es solo el cuerpo de tu amigo…

Allen señalo la cama de la habitación y solo había un gatito de peluche blanco, con una cicatriz idéntica a la del Moyashi.

-¿Por qué crees que las personas asesinaban a su propios amigos?

-…….- recordando el reporte.

_En los últimos meses, en Venecia, cosas extrañas han pasado en la mansión Hamilton, las personas que entran no salen y si lo hacen, murmuran cosas como "mate a mi propio amigo" además de decir que los muñecos se movían por cuenta propia, tenían sentimientos y cosa por el estilo. Por alguna razón los Akumas no sentían la presencia de la inocencia, una especie de escudo la protege. Lo más anormal es que una pequeña murió cuando la mansión se encendido, llamada Hotaru Hamilton, adoraba los peluches y muñecos de todo tipo, tamaño y forma. De forma extraña la mansión siguió tal y como estaba antes del encendido…_

De alguna forma Kanda logro salir de la habitación, junto con el gatito de peluche, en otra habitación.

-gracias Kanda…

- ¿Moyashi?- viendo a todos lados.

- aquí estoy…- poniendo una patita en los brazos de Kanda.

-……- viendo al peluche.

- ¿Qué?

-………-ññ- ¿Qué?

- sí, esa persona me convirtió en… no se que y tomo mi cuerpo…

-……..- sin dejar de ver a Allen.

- ¡deja de verme así!- molesto- me da p-pena…- viendo a otro lado.

- ¿en realidad eres un peluche?

- ¡qué si!

- ¿Cómo regresaras a tu cuerpo?

- no creo que te agrade…

- solo dilo.

- pues…- bajando la cabeza.

- Moyashi….- molesto.

- no te agradara la idea, te lo aseguro.

- habla de una vez Moyashi.

- mejor déjalo así, no es tan malo ser un…- interrumpido.

- ¡dilo de una maldita vez!

- ¡Tienes que besarme!

-……….- O.ó

- me refiero a mi cuerpo, la única forma es esa… eso fue lo que dijo esa persona…

- ¿Por qué yo? Que lo haga ella…- refiriéndose a Lenalee.

- ¡no!...- negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?

- es que…- alejándose de Kanda (si se puede mover…. XD)- tiene que…

- ser el conejo ¿no?- dejo salir un pesado suspiro.

- ¡tampoco!- molesto- es la persona con quien me llevo peor…

-……- ¬¬- ¿esta bromeando, verdad?

- no, además… la otra opción es que tiene que ser la persona que me gusta… pero…

- ¿Quién es? No me importa si esta en central o donde, hare que venga- sacado de quicio.

- ¡no está en central ni en la orden! Esta aquí, en Venecia.

- ¿Quién es? Dímelo ahora- casi ahorcando al pobre peluche-Allen.

-………- cambiando de color.

- ¡dime!- enojado.

-…no… puedo… res…pirar.

-…..- soltándolo.

-……- tomando aire.

- ¿y bien?

- ¿seguro que quieres saber?

- solo dilo, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

-…..- nervioso- es… da…..- fue lo único que escucho el japonés.

- ¿Da?- levantando una ceja.

-….- enojado- ¡Kanda idiota!- lo dijo de corrido.

- ¡no es momento para que me insultes inútil!

-……- rayitas azules aparecieron en su cabeza- ¿Por qué a mí?- T0T

- Moyashi…

Cuando Allen estaba a punto de decirle, su cuerpo los ataco, Kanda tomo al peluche de nuevo, se sentía extraño con una bola de pelos parlante en sus manos.

-vaya…- sonriendo- lo encontraste, no entiendo como puedo escapar siendo un peluche inservible.

- ¿qué?- molesto.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de su cuerpo?- dijo Kanda repentinamente.

-……- viéndolo sorprendido.

- que juegues conmigo…

- no lo hagas…- menciono Allen- te conozco y sé que me matarías si fuese necesario.

- se nota que me cocones- sonrió de lado.

- ¿si pensabas hacerlo?- ñnU

- algo así…

- agradece que no tengo garras- enojado.

Mugen seguía activada, el cuerpo de Allen los ataco nuevamente, pero Kanda salto por la ventana, quería evitar una pelea teniendo la vida del Moyashi en sus manos, de muchas formas, de alguna forma llegaron a otra habitación.

-es inútil que corras o trates de escapar, si no encuentras la inocencia, esta mansión es como un laberinto, menso para mí, claro está- sonriendo.

-……..- cayó de rodillas en la alfombra blanca.

- este lugar es…- dijo Allen- la habitación de esa niña, Kanda la inocencia esta en ese gato- señalando la cajita musical.

- espera…- poniendo la garra negra sobre su cuello- deja esa inocencia ahí, quédate a jugar conmigo y no le pasara nada a este chico, si algo le pasa a su cuerpo… será imposible que regrese su alma.

- Kanda…- con el gatito en sus patitas de peluche blanco.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- viéndolo.

- en pocas palabras, si sale sangre de este cuerpo estando yo dentro de él… no podrá regresar nunca a el.

En otro lado.

-Lavi…- llorando- ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-……..- no dijo nada.

- veo que esto funciono mejor de lo que pensé…- sonriendo- al parecer eres una buena amiga suya… eres demasiado importante para él, a tal grado que prefirió ser el muñeco.

En las manos de Lenalee estaba Lavi en forma de conejito de peluche.

-Por ahora usare su cuerpo…

- ¿Por qué lo haces? No puedes obligar a las personas a jugar contigo.

- lo sé… pero- entristeciendo.

Con Kanda y Allen.

-¿qué decides Kanda-kun?

-…….- mirando el suelo.

- no importa Kanda- sonó alegre- prefiero vivir en un peluche que… ver a más personas sufriendo esto…- dejando la cajita en el piso.

- Moyashi…

- que lindo eres… a pesar de… que esta persona es la más importante para ti, piensas dejar la única oportunidad de estar junto a él.

- ¿Qué?

- es cierto… pero… también son importantes las personas de afuera, a las que prometí proteger pasara lo que pasara.

- eso es lo que odio de ti Moyashi- poniendo su puño en la cabecita de Allen-peluche- el mártir de la historia.

- itai… me dolió- molesto.

- Moyashi-baka…

- la verdad… es que la persona que me gusta eres tu Kanda…- mirando a otro lado- por eso… no quería decírtelo…

- ¿Qué decides Kanda-kun?

Kanda tomo firmemente a Mugen y partió en dos la cajita musical, tanto el peluche como el cuerpo de Allen cayeron al suelo, con Lenalee el conejito en sus brazos dejo de respirar, y el cuerpo de Lavi no se movía.

Lenalee se acerco al cuerpo del pelirrojo y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, pero no sucedió nada, así que solo lo abrazo con fuerza.

La inocencia flotaba sobre los pedazos de cerámica, el semblante de Kanda daba miedo pero también la impresión de sentirse mal, apretó sus piños y miro le cuerpo inmóvil de Allen, su inocencia de había desactivado.

-Lenalee…- quedamente.

- ¡¿Lavi estas bien?!- feliz y abrazándolo más.

- no...Me…dejas… respirara.

- perdón…- soltándolo.

- ¿Qué paso?- tocando su cabeza.

- nada importante- sonriendo, sería mejor no decirle nada acerca de sus sentimientos aun que de ante mano sabia que no aguantaría más de un mes así.

- bueno, busquemos a Allen y Yu- levantándose.

- si…- sonriendo alegremente.

- ¿Por qué sonríes así?

- por nada…

Antes de que Lavi abriera los ojos, dijo quien sabe que cosa sobre Lenalee, pero algo lindo y agradable para la china.

-quédate aquí- extendiendo su mano.

-…….- acercándose.

- Moyashi…

- entiendo...- sonriendo- esa persona se sentiría muy triste sin ti ¿no crees?

- Kanda….

- gracias, por jugar conmigo Allen-kun.

- Moyashi, abre los ojos…- moviéndole levemente.

- ¡Kanda, Allen!- entrando a la habitación.

- ¿Allen-kun?- preocupada.

- el Moyashi…- serio- no…- apretando sus puños.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos meses, desde esa misión, Allen seguía en la enfermería, durmiendo, todos los días Lavi y Lenalee estaban con él, pues según la enfermera era bueno que le hablaran así no perdería la noción del tiempo, si es que despertaba, no era por quitarles la poca esperanza que tenían pero… la condición de Allen no mejoraba, sus latidos eran muy débiles, podían acabarse como la llama de una vela, que se apaga por un frio viento.

En la noche.

-Moyashi… ¿Cuándo piensas despertar?- sentado a un lado de Allen- piensas que… estaremos siempre aquí para ti ¿no? Idiota…- mirándolo- ¿Qué piensas que así solucionaras lo que dijiste? Después de que me dijiste eso… ¿esta es tu forma de soportar lo que te diré?- poniendo su mano sobre una mejilla de Allen.

Una melodía nostálgica sonó por toda la habitación, solo Kanda la escucho, las enfermeras que platicaban quedamente en otro lado seguían sin mencionar nada acerca de esa melodía, una de ellas se acerco y le dijo que irían a consultar unas cosas con Komui y se retiraron.

-Kanda…- susurro.

- Moyashi…

- tu mano esta fría- sonriendo.

- idiota- dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-- itai…. ¡oye!- molesto.

- cállate…- sonrió levemente.

- ¿sabes?- sentándose- Alice… me mostro un mundo diferente a este.

- pensabas quedarte con ella ¿no?

- no…- negó con la cabeza- tengo cosas que cumplir en esta vida- sonriendo- además…- viendo a Kanda- una persona…- sonrojado- esperaba por mí.

-……- mirando a otro lado- déjate de cursilerías mocoso.

- es Moyashi…

- ¿Qué?- levantado una ceja.

- digo… es Allen- apenado.

- me debes muchas cosas Moyashi…

-…….- abrazando a Kanda- no importa, mientras este contigo hare lo que sea.

-………- sin quererlo respondió al abrazo.

Allen se separo un poco de Kanda y se quedaron mirando por unos minutos, acercándose lentamente, a pocos milímetros de fusionar sus labios…

-¡Allen!- grito Lavi emocionado- ¡ye despertaste dormilón!

- Allen-kun…- sonriendo- nos preocupaste mucho.

- ¿eh?- viendo a Kanda cerca de la ventana- ¿Yu? ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

- no te importa…

- ¡lo sabia!- sonriendo pícaramente- ¡el Moyashi-chan te preocupa!

- ¡cállate de una vez conejo estúpido!- levemente sonrojado.

Desde ese día, las cosas mejoraron, no ante todos, entre Allen y Kanda, tanto Lavi como Lenalee hacían lo posible por mantenerlos juntos en todo momento, al grado de encerrarlos en una habitación, a pesar de las protestas de los otros dos.

-¿a qué se debía que la inocencia se fusionara con la casa?- pregunto Lavi.

- supongo que fue… por la tristeza de esa muñeca- señalando una linda muñeca de porcelana, con vestido rojo- a pesar de no notarlo, las cosas a nuestro alrededor tiene sentimientos, no los demuestran porque no les es posible…

- ¿Por qué se trajeron la muñeca?- preguntaron los de la sección científica desde un rincón.

- a Lenalee le gusto mucho y era lo único que se salvo después del incendio que hubo en la mansión, además…- sonriendo- hacía falta algo de eso aquí.

**_Así que cuida las cosas a tu alrededor, no sea que después se quieran desquitar con otras personas o contigo (risa macabra) dales las gracias por su compañía y quiérelos, sonara materialista pero… todo en esta vida puede pasar…_**

**_*Fin*_**

**¿qué onda? como que me pase jejejeje de... loca XD.... ya es normal en mí, no por nada me dicen "maniaca" en mi salon jajajaja XD solo porque me suba a los arboles y me atore no quiere decir que este desquiciada, y tampoco decir incoherencias cuando son necesarias, y otras en als que no... esta bien lo admito si estoy cucu-cucu XD!!! nos vemos....**


End file.
